koffandomcom-20200223-history
Tizoc
Tizoc, otherwise known as Griffon Mask (グリフォンマスク, Gurifon Masuku) or The Griffon in the Japanese version, is a character from both the ''Fatal Fury'' and The King of Fighters series. He started out in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He replaced Raiden for the The King of Fighters 2003 lineup. He is voiced by Hikaru Hanada. Story Fatal Fury Tizoc is a famed muscle-man in the wrestling world who has gained exceptional favoritism amongst all children audience since his debut. As time passed, it seemed like he would be unbeatable until a mysterious man suddenly appeared and soundly defeated him (the fan Q&A implies that the man is Gato's father). Devastated by the loss, he has spent the following two years searching for the man. Seeing himself as a washed up has-been by the time Mark of the Wolves begins, he enters The King of Fighters tournament in order to gain his passion for the ring and to hopefully find the mystery man. The King of Fighters When the events of The King of Fighters 2003 occur, Tizoc is an up and coming superstar in the professional wrestling circuit and joins the Fatal Fury team after being invited by Terry Bogard himself after his brother, Andy, was unavailable since he was tending to his young student in Japan. B. Jenet summons him to join her team in KOF XI. He joins for the "heart" of the fight and is not concerned with winning the prize money. This series gives him a heel persona. Personality Tizoc's gimmick in wrestling is his life. He loves to be the hero of poor children and even acts and speaks outside the ring the same way he does when he is fighting. Because of this, Tizoc is very over the top: seemingly having a naturally loud voice and a screaming habit. Mainly using this to scream his move names in an exaggerated way or speaking to befit his flamboyant poses Fighting Style Tizoc fights with a style derived from Pro Wrestling. He uses several real moves such as drop kicks, clotheslines, suplexes, a highly exaggerated Hurricanranna, and a highly exaggerated piledriver among others. A majority of his moves are named after Greek and Norse mythology. Music * Invincible Mask - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Prolongation - The King of Fighters 2003 * Kiss of Poison - The King of Fighters XI Game Appearances * Garou: Mark of the Wolves * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters XI Mobile Appearances * Kimi wa Hero Cameo Appearances * The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Mexico stage * The King of Fighters XIII - in the Brazil stage and cameo in cinematics *The King of Fighters XIV - mentioned in Terry's and Rock's winquotes against King of Dinosaurs; in Rock's winquote, as Hero of Justice; also mentioned by his heel persona as "real wrestler" * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo, Hanzo Hattori's Another Outfit-Variation * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - in the Greece stage * Days of Memories (second title) - in-text * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Heroines Tag Team Frenzy - mentioned in a winquote of Terry vs. Shermie Similar Characters * King of Dinosaurs See also *Tizoc/Quotes *Tizoc/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Tizoc-motw.jpg|''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' artwork for Tizoc Tizoc-MOW Concept Art.jpg|Tizoc Garou Concept sketches Image:Tizoc-2003.jpg|Tizoc in The King of Fighters 2003 Image:Tizoc-reject.gif|Rejected Tizoc artwork for The King of Fighters 2003 Tizocxi.jpg|Tizoc KOF XI Artwork Category:Characters